


Must be important

by Nichu



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, a 22 year old kid, confesses his love to Tony Stark. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be important

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“In private.”

“Oh. Alright, follow me.”

Eyes as blue as the reactor in his chest watched a nervous man in cobalt and crimson spandex pace circles in his private bedroom, “This must be important. I’ve never seen you like this, webhead.” Tony leaned against his dresser, one hand in his pants pocket, the other holding a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

The spider stopped his march when the elder man broke the silence, “This is very important, Tony. I’ve been sitting on this for weeks… months even! I have to get this off of my chest.” Stark was about to make a snide comment when his guest suddenly removed his mask.

He stared; eyes watching as the man -- no, boy -- ran a hand through his matted hair to fluff it up, “My name is Peter Parker, I am twenty two years old, I work part time for the Daily Bugle, and I think I love you.”

Raising his glass to his lips to ready for a sip, Tony watched as Peter shifted uncomfortably after his sudden confession. He didn’t drink, instead choosing to set the glass aside and question, “You think you love me?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak, a small sound stopping in his throat as Mr. Stark continued, “Have you ever been in love before, Peter?” he started to nod, but shook his head soon after, “Not really, no.” He thought of Mary Jane and how he had crushed on her so hard; but that was all it was, wasn’t it? A crush. He certainly didn’t feel for her what he does for Tony.

Stepping away from his dresser, Tony started for the boy; slowly, “So what do you want?” Spiderman shook his head and shrugged lightly, his eyes looking at anywhere but Tony, “Do you want to kiss me?” the boy tensed, “Do you want me to kiss you?” he was closer now, a couple of feet away.

“What do you think about?” He kept looking over the kid, watching his reactions to his questions, “Do you think about sucking me off?” a wince, “Do you fantasize about me fucking you?” this time a blush. Tony reached a hand out to cup Peter’s face and have him look his way.

“Tell me, Peter,” he shook his hand slightly to get the boy’s attention back, “what do you want?” it was clear to Tony that he wasn’t going to get a straight answer. He knew Peter was confused and the only thing he could do to help him was to make a move.

He slid his hand back to grip Peter’s head, pulling his hair to jerk his head back enough for Tony to lean in and kiss him. Pete was surprised at first, but was quick to respond; he let his mask fall to his feet, his softly shaking hands moving to lightly tug at Tony’s chest.

Things were moving fast, that simple first kiss having started a fire within the young hero. He let out a small whine when Tony pulled away, but was happier when he was pulled along towards the bed. The host took a seat, his eyes looking up at his guest who stood there between his knees, “You have a few options. Leave now and we forget this happened or,” he put emphasis on the word before continuing, “We can see how far this goes.”

Leaning back on his palms, Tony looked at Pete and made an eye motion of what he should do; Peter looked back at him and followed his gaze to his groin. He knew there was no way he could leave and forget about everything so his only choice was to finish what he’d started.

Removing his gloves and letting them fall to the floor as he lowered himself to his knees, Peter reached out to unbuckle Tony’s belt. He snapped the button and pulled down the zipper of his pants, the grey of his boxer briefs and slight bulge beneath them causing Pete to pause.

Tony hummed amused as he watched his partner unveil him, “You know what to do, right?” he was about to tell him to lick it like a lollipop or a firecracker Popsicle, but Peter glared up at him, “I’m not an idiot.” He threw his hands up in defense, “Alright! My bad! Continue.”

Now he felt he needed to prove to Iron Man that he knew exactly what he was doing. The closest he’s ever done to what he’s about to was with a Popsicle on a hot summer day with Harry Osborne daring him to deep throat it. Mary Jane was there too and she gave him pointers, all while laughing with Harry.

He took it in his hands, fingers supplying enough pressure for pleasure as he worked to arouse Stark a little more before leaning in and running his tongue across the head. There was a shiver from the man, and Peter couldn’t help but grin inwardly as he began to suck; his hands having moved to Tony’s thighs, keeping them spread as he bobbed his head.

The kid was good; really good, “You seem experienced.” Peter pulled away to use his hands to stroke him again, “Natural talent I guess.” He chuckled, “I’ve never done this before.” Peter licked him again, his right hand holding Tony’s cock at the head, his left back on his thigh, and his tongue gliding up the vein on the underside; his eyes looking up at the playboy as he did so.

This went on for several more minutes before Tony pushed him away, “Strip.” Peter stood so he could shed his layers down to his Speedo; his cheeks flushed as he nervously stepped back over to Tony who beckoned for him. He pulled him into his lap and into another kiss, Parker sliding his hands up to pull at the tie Tony still wore, tugging it loose and tossing it aside.

He slowly undressed the man as they macked, his mind pretty far gone that he barely noticed Tony’s hands smooth up his thighs, over his hips, and down his rump. His fingers had slipped under the protective fabric and groped that firm ass, causing Peter to straighten his spine and gasp into Tony’s open mouth.

Taking that moment to switch positions, Mr. Stark hovered over the boy, his mouth at his throat and fingertips curling under the fabric to remove Spiderman’s last article of clothing. He sat up on his knees, moving his hands to his waist to push the remainder of his clothes down and off.

Peter watched him, his knees drawn to his chest, his right hand dawdling around his chin with a fingertip on his bottom lip while his left hand kneaded at the bedding. Tony looked him over and then to his bedside table where he moved to snatch a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. He hated wearing the damned rubber, but Pepper made him promise to use protection when he messed around, so he had to.

The kid was getting a little impatient, his hormones having flared and the strong desire to mate taking over his mind, “Hold your legs.” He did as told and slipped his fingers under his knees, making sure he was open.

There was a sudden cold touching him; the lubricant on Tony’s fingers. He shivered, his heart pounding as two fingers pushed inside, “Aah!” he tensed and soon got used to being fingered as Tony’s magical fingertips danced inside of him. He bit his lower lip, face burning as his hips started to rock against the hand.

Tony played a little longer before replacing his fingers with his dick. His hands tag teamed with Peter’s taking him under the knees as his hands moved to wrap around Stark’s shoulders, their lips meeting again as he pushed in.

It burned, but Peter couldn’t help but crave for more heat. Tony easily obliged the boy with deep kisses and a steady rhythm. After a while it became easy to move inside of him and Tony was able to quicken his pace.

Pete kept a hand lost in Stark’s hair, another on his collarbone as he panted from his lover’s thrusts. Tony dug his knuckles into his mattress on either side of Pete’s torso, the kid’s legs hooked on his hips as they rocked together.

He would occasionally lower his head to engage his mate in the sport of kissing before he would strike a set of nerves that would cause him to moan, “Hggnnh~” Tony shook his head a little as he let a soft chuckle fall from his lips, “Don’t hide your voice.”

Hitting another sweet spot -- the sweet spot -- Peter shouted, his body tensing as it enjoyed the wave of pleasure, “T-tony!” he managed to look up at the man through his lashes, his face still sporting that blush and most vulnerable of looks.

Seeing as they couldn’t keep this up much longer, Tony hurried up the process. He pulled out of Peter, much to his dismay, and rolled him onto his stomach. His face was in the pillow and his ass in the air, “You eat me right up, don’t you?” he mused after pushing back into place.

Peter gripped the pillow as Tony spread his cheeks and slowly built up his speed again. He was soon met with the reactor in his back, the metal cold against his heated flesh. Pete cursed himself a little for failing to ogle it earlier when he had the chance, but he was otherwise engaged and not able to.

Tony slid his hands up the boy’s arms, stopping to grab his wrists; he dipped his head to bite at his nape as he fucked his junior, “Pete…” he groaned against him, Peter’s breaths short pants, his mind blank from sensory overload and heart ready to rip from his chest, “Nngh~ T-tony! Ah, god I’m-!”

His body shook, the pressure that had built up at the base of his spine having overflowed and spilled onto the bed below him. Tony thrust a few more times before he pulled out, the body beneath him having gone soft.

Peter rolled onto his side, his tired eyes watching as Tony left for the bathroom to finish and clean up. He felt bad that he couldn’t last longer for him, but that thought was pushed aside as his lids grew heavy.

He left the bathroom in pajama pants, a small towel in his hand as he walked over to the bed and did his best to clean up after Peter. When the boy didn’t respond, Tony sighed, but smiled. Before deciding to get some rest as well, he piled all of Peter’s things into a drawer on the off chance that someone (probably Pepper or Rhodey) barges in.

Tony finished off his forgotten drink, now watered down from the melted ice, before he finally retired to bed; Peter unconsciously snuggling up against him as he pulled the sheets over them.


End file.
